Remembering Sunday
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: Based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Edward meets the woman of his dreams, but what if all she wants from him is friends-with-benefits kind of relationship? More heartbreak occurs when he can't find her, and he is left empty and broken.
1. Coffeeshop Soundtrack

**Haha! I got this story plot Kit Kat! But you have the Secondhand Serenade story, so you can't be mad! This is based off of All Time Low's song Remembering Sunday. I'm dedicating this story to my friend Margarette.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

**Coffeeshop Soundtrack**

_Should I write myself out of the history books,  
And mark a place in time for every chance you took,  
Don't get me wrong I know you've got your life in place -  
I've yet to take the hint,  
Some day  
I'm sure I'll get the picture,  
And stop waiting up..._

When it all comes down,  
To a sunrise on the east side,  
Will you be there to carry home,  
The remains of my wasted youth,  
This wasted time on you  
Has left me shaking in waiting,  
Shaking in waiting for something more.

Tonight is alive with the promise of a street-fight,  
And there's money on the table,  
That says your cheap-shots won't be able,  
To break bones.  
I've yet to break a sweat  
I'll make your past regret it's future.  
Here's to you.

When it all comes down,  
To a sunrise on the east side,  
Will you be there to carry home,  
The remains of my wasted youth,  
This wasted time on you  
Has left me shaking in waiting,  
For something more.

Make all of my decisions for me,  
I've never taken the fall for deceit,  
I'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing,  
The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like... [repeat]

I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing,  
The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing,  
For more than just a moment of truth between the lies told,  
To pull ourselves away from the lives we leave back home...  
I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing,  
The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here...

When it all comes down,  
To a sunrise on the east side,  
Will you be there to carry me home,  
The remains of my wasted youth,  
This wasted time on you  
Has left me shaking in waiting,  
For something more.

**Now, let's get back to the story.**

* * *

I stepped through the open door of the coffeeshop of a local neighborhood not too far from where I lived. I wondered why I've never seen this coffeeshop before. Well, technically it was a bar at the moment.

It was a coffeeshop by day, and a bar filled with drunkies by night. And it had karaoke.

Oh joy.

I thought about calling my sister so I could join her and her boyfriend at whatever hip bar they were at, but decided against it.

Really, who would want to watch their sister and best friend making googly as at one another and making out. I sure didn't want that.

Mediocre bar or not, I would stay here.

I sat at the stool over at the bar and gulped down the beer I had ordered. I was ready for round two.

I had nothing better to do on a Saturday night but sit in a pathetic coffeeshop/bar by myself. I guess I could have some _fun_ some other way.

I looked around the bar but there were too many gyrating bodies on the dance floor for me to be able to tell if the women were dancing.

Maybe I should just leave.

Then, the DJ came onto the stage and started tapping the microphone.

"Is this thing working?" he said, leaning away from the mike as it screeched.

"Okay, well, we have a lovely young lady here up for grabs. Apparently we will be having a sort of speed dating thing going on tonight, huh? Anyway, you get five minutes with her, at the table back there," he pointed his thumb to the side in a secluded area, "and she will be interviewing you I guess. If you want some fun, you better get in line. Her name will remain anonymous, and here she is," he said and extended his hand towards the woman who walked up onto the stage next to him. The spotlight shone on her, and she just smiled. I couldn't really make out her features from here, but she was getting a lot of cheering and cat calls from the men near the stage.

Pigs.

Some people had absolutely no respect for women.

Well, seeing as I had nothing better to do, I walked over to the stage where a line was forming to meet with the girl.

This is what I get for wanting some excitement for the night.

I waited for an hour before it was finally my turn to take a seat at the hidden table where the mystery woman was seated.

Why did I even wait so long for someone I didn't even know? How special could she really be?

I guess she was very special since the line behind me was still very long.

I sat down and just ogle the beautiful creature before me.

She wore a dark blue cocktail dress that complimented her fair skin. Her long, dark mahogany hair flowed past her shoulders, and framed her face perfectly. Her plump, kissable lips turned up into a smile, and her cheeks were filled with a light blush. I looked into her large, deep chocolate brown eyes and was lost in them. It felt as if I was looking into her soul, the very essence of her being. She wore some lip gloss and some eyeliner. She didn't need any mascara for her already amazingly long, beautiful eyelashes. She had some smoky eye shadow over her eyelids, and it made her seem even more mysterious and incredible. It was like she had walked out of my fantasies.

I gulped, before breathing out my greeting, "Hi, I'm Edward."

Her blush deepened. What am I supposed to say to an angel?

I nervously ran my hand through my tousled auburn hair, and the bronze highlights glinted in the limited light as they fell over my eyes.

I saw my own emerald eyes reflected in her deep, knowing brown ones. I felt like I could stare into them forever.

"Hi," the angel said shyly as she bit her lip, "I'm not supposed to tell you my name, so you can just call me,"

"Let me call you Angel," I said. Did I really just say that? Out loud? So that she could actually here me? I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

"Sure," she said with a nod and her blush grew as she shook my hand.

A jolt ran through me at the contact, and I heard her gasp. I didn't let go of her hand. I never wanted to lose this feeling; I felt like I never wanted to lose her.

"So, what was it you were planning on interviewing me on?" I asked with a smirk, still holding onto her hand.

"Um…" she looked frazzled, or maybe dazzled, "What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Different kinds?" It came out as a question, as if I was asking for approval.

"What bands?" she giggled. That was a heavenly sound.

"Um, All Time Low, Mayday Parade, Secondhand Serenade…" I couldn't continue; I was too lost in her eyes.

We sat like that for the rest of our time together with our hands joined together and our eyes locked on one another's, letting the tingling sensation remain, before the same DJ who did the announcing told us my time was up.

"Actually, Tyler, I think I'm finished up with interviews for tonight."

He just nodded his head, a slight look of disappointment on his face.

"So, do you want me to go?" I felt kind of hurt that she decided she didn't want to spend more time with me.

"No, silly," she said with a laugh, "I called off the other interviews because I found the one I want to spend the rest of the night with!"

So we stayed there, just talking about music, but she wouldn't let me get any details about her except for that.

"Okay everyone, get out of here!" the DJ yelled, "We're closing!"

I checked my watch.

4am already!

"Wow. It's pretty late," I laughed with a smug look on her face.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," and she grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the coffeeshop/bar.

"Where're we going?" I said, a little tipsy from all those beers. I realized that all she had drank was water

"We're going back to my place, silly!"

"What ever you want, Angel." I didn't even notice the street signs. All I saw was her.

She led me to an elevator, and the next thing I knew, we were walking through a door.

"This your place?" I knew my voice was a little slurred.

"Yup."

And then she had me pinned against the wall. Her lips were ferociously attacking mine, and I placed my hands at her hips, pulling her closer. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I heard her dress rip and I looked down.

_Damn!_

How could I not have noticed how good she looked in that short, short, super short dress?

It ended a little higher than mid thigh, and had ripped along the seams at the sides from her abrupt movements of hitching her legs up. I moved up, and noticed that her dress was strapless, and hugged her curves so well. She had the curse of curves, and they would be the death of me. Damn, she was so fine.

"Whoa," I breathed.

She just giggled. I brought my eyes up to meet hers, and I blushed. I blushed! How could this woman have such affects on me?

"What? Ripped clothing turns you on?" she asked as she hitched up an eyebrow.

"I wonder how you would react to me, _out_ of these clothes," she mused aloud as she wiggled her hips towards me.

I groaned in frustration. How could she possibly have these effects on me?

She ran into another room, and I growled.

"You're not getting away from me!" and I chased after her.

* * *

I woke up with a bad hangover, but something tugged at my memory.

I opened my eyes and looked around, not bothering to get up; I knew that would be pointless with this killer headache.

This place was unfamiliar, but then the loveliest voice I've ever interrupted my futile attempt to remember what happened last night.

"Good morning, handsome," the angel chuckled from the doorway, carrying a plate.

"I made you some breakfast. Eggs," she said as she crawled into the bed beside me and settled under the blue covers.

"Thanks," I said as I inhaled the food.

"What time is it?"

"Um," glanced over to the clock on her wall, "eight-ish."

"So, what time did we go to sleep exactly?"

"Well, let's just say, we only had about an hour's worth of sleep. It was a long night," she said with a wink. And I went back to eating.

"This is delicious!" I complimented her. "Thanks," and she handed me a glass of water and an aspirin.

"No, _thank you_. Especially for last night," I said.

"Well, you weren't so bad yourself," she joked.

"I'm absolutely hurt," I said, and put a hand over my bare chest.

"Um, where are my clothes?" I asked, completely embarrassed. Then I noticed she was wearing my light blue button down shirt. Only the two middle buttons were fastened, and it left her bare stomach exposed to me. That had my mouth watering more than her eggs.

"Stop staring, it's rude," she laughed as she shut my open jaw.

"C'mon, let's go down and I'll give you your clothes."

I let her lead me downstairs, to the first floor of her penthouse.

She gave me a pile of her clothes before going over to the sink to put the empty plate in.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked darkly. She just shrugged.

I walked behind her and placed my hands around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "How about round two?"

"We're way past single digits, Edward," she laughed. That was very amusing.

"So what round are we on then?" I didn't get my answer; not a verbal one at least.

She pulled on my hand with a devilish grin and led me upstairs for whatever round we were on.

* * *

It was about noon, and I had to go back home and sleep if I wanted to actually be functional tomorrow.

"Goodbye, my Angel. You never did tell me what your name was," I hinted.

"And I won't be." She tried shoving me out her door, but I wouldn't budge.

"When can I see you again?" I felt desperate.

"I'll see you next Sunday." And the door was shut in my face.

She left me dying to get in.

I walked outside and tried to hail a cab, but I couldn't remember how we got to her place from the bar. I'd find out eventually, and maybe I could see her sooner.

I had to find out who she was, I had to get in.

She left me dying to get in.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of my new story? I plan on continuing it, with a song for every chapter. The song has to relate to the plot, and hopefully I can use only All Time Low. I know I'm probably going to end up doing some random songs for the chapters. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I promise I'll do better next time! But seriously, I'm on fire! Sixth chapter within 48 hours. New record for me…**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Party Scene

**A/N: Screw it! I won't do a song for every chapter, because that's how much of a lazy butt I am! I have neither the time, nor the patience to go through all of my songs to find one that fits. Please read A/N at the bottom.**

**READ A/N AT BOTTOM! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Party Scene**

"Jasper, man, I can't get her out of my head. She's like a goddess. She was so beautiful, and perfect, and mysterious…" I trailed off. Jasper started waving his hand in my face.

"Dude, get your head outta the clouds. She said next Sunday, right? So go after her then. Get her to tell you her name and tell you more about her. Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes, Jasper?" I asked as I stared at my best friend, staring to worry. Why would he say it with that tone? I was really scared now.

"Alice and I are coming with you next Sunday," he said with an evil grin.

"Well, technically, it was Saturday."

"Yes, but she said Sunday. That's what you told me."

"Okay, true, I went to the bar on Saturday, but I went home with her Sunday, and left Sunday, I had a great Sunday. Whatever," I grumbled.

"Stop saying Sunday! It's annoying!" my sister scolded as she walked over to our table, carrying three cups of coffee.

She got in and sat on Jasper's lap, ruffling his already messy blonde hair, and stared deeply into his blue eyes.

I was happy that my sister and best friend were so happy together, but I just didn't want to see it. It made me sick that I hadn't found that kind of happiness yet. Well, I did, it was with my mystery woman, but I didn't know when I would see her again, if ever.

I sighed, depressed that she had kicked me out. I didn't even get her number, much less her name. I stayed at her place, but I didn't even know her address. How stupid could I be? I've never felt this way, and I didn't know how to deal with it, but all I knew was that I would make sure I saw her again.

"Me? Annoying? What are you talking about, Alice? Miss evil annoying pixie!" I said, in feigned anger, and I reached across the table and gave her a noogie, her spiky hair in a messy disarray.

"Ah! Edward! My hair! How dare you?!" she screeched, claws ready to attack.

"Um, Alice, shouldn't you go over to the clinic now? You shouldn't leave Rosalie there by herself. She might just be filing her nails or something and have forgotten she was microwaving her fat free latte or something and start a fire. You know she shouldn't be left alone for long Alice," Jasper said, rolling his eyes as he mentioned his sister, Rosalie.

"Fine," she pouted before grabbing her coat and stomping out of the Starbucks we were out and walking to our office, just a block away.

"Sisters," Jasper and I said in unison with exasperation, and then we went back to discussing our paperwork.

I checked my watch.

"Jasper, 8:30, I think we should go now," I warned as I got up and got my coat on. It was already chilly here in Seattle, and it wasn't even winter yet, though it would be soon.

I unlocked the doors to the clinic and we stepped inside. Jasper and I went our separate ways down the hall. I walked past my exam room and into my office. I grabbed my lab coat and slipped it on before exiting my office and walking back to the desk where our receptionists were at.

"Hello Rose, Alice," I said as I grabbed my stack of files. They both nodded to me, before continuing their conversation of whose scrubs was better. I honestly didn't get it; both Alice and Rose were wearing purple scrubs. What was the difference?

"Who's our first patient of the day?" I asked, looking between the two.

"Um, Mrs. Cheney. She's already waiting in your exam room."

"Thank you," I said, before heading back to my room.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully as I looked at my patient and her companion that drove her here.

"Oh, good morning Dr. Cullen."

I stooped down to look into her large brown eyes.

"Hey there, beautiful. You missed me, didn't you? It's been a while since the last time you've seen me," I said as I kissed her wet nose and stroked the golden hair on her head.

"What's wrong with you, huh Goldie?" I asked the panting Golden Retriever in front of me. I looked to her owner.

"So, Mrs. Cheney, what seems to be the problem with Goldie?"

"Well, she's been vomiting ever now and then, but she's gained a lot of weight and isn't active anymore. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Hmm, let me see," I murmured as I probed the dogs extended belly. I felt the bulge and felt a nudge.

"Well, Mrs. Cheney, it looks like you're going to be a grandma!" I joked, "Your Goldie is pregnant. Let me confirm it with an ultrasound, but I'm pretty positive. She's very healthy for her condition. With a lovely coat, too," I added. I brought the ultrasound machine and confirmed my suspicions, exciting a very happy Mrs. Cheney.

"Oh, thank you Dr. Cullen! My kids will be so happy! And my husband, too! Thank you! My friend said you were the best veterinarian in all of Seattle!"

And I was left to deal with half of the cats and dogs waiting for me, while Jasper took care of the other half.

Yes, this was my dream job, being a vet. It was wonderful.

The week seemed so uneventful, and I was impatient for Saturday night to come, remembering Sunday and how wonderful it had been.

Finally, the night I had been waiting for arrived.

"Alice, Jasper, can you please hurry up!" I yelled at them from the front door of their apartment.

"Calm down, Edward," Alice scolded.

"Well someone is in a bit of a rush," Jasper chuckled. "Was she really that _fascinating_ back at her apartment as you say?"

"Yes, and more than. Indescribable. Are you done questioning my love life, or can we go now?" I asked, growing angry with my best friend.

"Chill man, we're going, we're going," Jasper said, finding my annoyance entertaining for some reason.

I drove like a maniac to reach the coffeeshop/bar. I skidded to a halt before rushing the two out of my car and all but dragging them inside.

"If I wasn't guessing, I'd say our Eddie was bitten by the love bug," Alice mused aloud and Jasper seemed to agree with her.

"I was not. I've only met her once, there's no way I'm in love."

_Of course I'm not, that's silly. You can't fall in love after just one night together. And all we talked about was music! Nothing to fall in love over. I don't even know her name. It was just a one night stand, and I'm just here in hopes of another one night stand with that amazing woman…_

I let my mind drift farther along into the gutter as Jasper and Alice sat at a table drinking their martinis and beers. I just sat at the counter, sipping my water.

_I will not get drunk tonight!_ I promised myself. I had to stay sober so I could remember where she lived and I could come back to her. I shocked myself there. I think I was really starting to turn into a stalker.

"Looking for me, handsome?" a seductive voice asked from behind as a pair of slender arms wrapped around my neck.

I turned around slowly and got up, without breaking her grip, and I leaned down to kiss her. It turned into something heated and passionate, and I started thinking about what Alice had said.

I think that if I did get to know her better, I knew I definitely could fall in love with her.

But I definitely couldn't call it love at the moment, because I could have easily been mistaking it for lust. I'm sure every man that wasn't taken like Jasper would have desired this sumptuous creature before me.

"Well, Edward, it looks like we match in colors once again," she said in that husky voice of hers. I looked down to her full lips curved into a smile and kissed her again before looking down to what she was referring to.

We did match. I chose a black button down shirt to go over my dark jeans, and her body pressed closely against mine was clad in a black dress. I licked my lips before looking back into her brown eyes, only to find that devilish glint once more.

We danced for a while, spinning along the dance floor, and other times just slowly rocking to the music, all while staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Hey Edward, Alice and I are leaving now. I'll see you Monday, kay man?" I was interrupted by Jasper's voice, and waved to him as he left.

"Who was that?" the seductress asked me.

"Oh, just my sister and her boyfriend."

"Oh," was her simple reply. She grabbed my hand off her shoulder, and I feared for a moment that she would push me away and leave. I was relieved to see that she was just checking the time on my watch.

"Hmm, good morning handsome," she said as she smiled up at me.

I checked my watch and she was right. It was already 1:53am.

"Well, I hope your Sunday has been pretty good. How has it been so far, Angel?" I asked her.

"Hmm, pretty good, but I think I know how to make it better," she purred and I cocked an eyebrow up questioningly.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me along the street, to her apartment I guessed. Once again, I didn't have a clue as to where we were headed.

Yes, I said I wouldn't get drunk, but in between dancing, she would hand me drinks, and I simply couldn't refuse her. Not even when she made me drink the gay Shirley Temple with alcohol.

Sigh. She had me doing things I normally wouldn't do, and what drove me crazy was that I knew she knew she had that power over me.

We were back at the familiar setting of her apartment, and once again, she tried attacking me.

She pulled her lips to mine and tried deepening it, but I refused. She pulled back and glared, but still questioning me with her eyes. I lent down quickly and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before speaking.

"We don't go one step farther until you tell me your name," I demanded, hoping that there was some authority in my voice.

"Why would I do that?" she questioned.

I decided to try Jasper's suggestion from the coffeeshop last Monday.

I ran my hands along her arms slowly and lightly so that it was just a feather light touch. My nose skimmed along her jaw back and forth and I inhaled her scent deeply.

"Because, I could always leave, and maybe you'll have to wait to see me until next Sunday." I wondered if the teasing would really work. Time to test it out.

I kissed along her jaw line and traveled down her neck slowly, until I came to her shoulder, and then I made my way back up and kissed her lips. She was about to deepen it, but I pulled away.

"There's more where that came from, but only if you tell me your name." My voice came out huskier than I intended it to, but I don't think I could stand it if I really did leave. What if I didn't see her next Sunday? I don't know why, but something about her left me yearning for more.

Her breaths seemed labored, and her eyes were tightly shut.

"Okay then. I guess I'll be going now," I said with a shrug before heading towards the door. I had my hand at the knob, and was starting to get worried. She wasn't really about to let me leave, was she?

"Did I say you could leave?" she demanded angrily as I opened the door wide enough for me to go through. I turned back to her, silently relieved.

"Hey, you either put up or shut up," I said with nonchalance as I stepped through the doorframe.

"Stop!" I heard her plead, "My name is Bella; Isabella Swan. Please, just don't go!"

"Bella," I said, grinning cockily. I had just gotten her to beg for me to stay. That was really a boost to my self esteem.

"That's enough games," she said harshly before stalking towards me and slamming her door shut and ravaging my lips.

Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys see that line? I wrote 'put up or shut up', just like the All Time Low album title! Yeah, I'm probably the only one who would find that one funny. **

**Anyway, like I said before, screw it. I give up. I won't put one song per chapter cuz I'm lazy, otherwise if I do, it would just be a random song, seriously. Kay, thanks for reading, please review! Hugs n' kisses! Xoxo! -Sami**


End file.
